Wanting (The Finale)
by Karsten69
Summary: The Finale to Wanting by TamChronin, Read that one first. After thinking things over, Sakura wants to break it off with her fiancee and pursue the one who matters most in her life.


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Reading "Wanting" by TamChronin before this, is a must for the story to make sense. Also many thanks to TamChronin for allowing me to post it.

* * *

Chapter 4

After the party had died down and all of the guests, besides Tomoyo, left, Sakura talked about the old days with her fianceé Syaoran, she felt as if cracks started to appear in her mask, she sounded normal, but she could feel things slipping through. After an hour or so with only the three of them, Tomoyo excused herself and left them alone, hinting that, she wouldn't want to _get in the way_. Now fully alone with Syaoran, Sakura felt even worse, she knew she had to let him down, but how could she do it in the least painful way, what was there she could do?

"Sakura, there is something we need to talk about…" Syaoran coughed slightly to get her full attention, somehow it made her jump slightly.

Her reaction was to panic, "B-before you do something like go down on your knee and propose to me… there is something I need to confess first... Syaoran, my feelings for your have changed… I… I love you like I love my father, my brother, Kero-chan and the cards, you're all important to me… but I just…. I don't see you in a romantic light anymore…. I'm so terribly sorry." Sakura began sniveling, this would destroy his hopes and dreams of them together, this would wound and hurt him so much, she was a monster for destroying his happiness.

His voice was strained with tears, and he did all he could to hold back his emotions, "...Somehow, I had a feeling this would happen. Just before I left for Japan, I felt how it was going to end in tears, I hoped at the time, that it was simply my nerves talking and not a premonition… but it was…"

"I'm really sorry." She turned her gaze downwards.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But!" She was about to protest his words, but she didn't get a chance to.

"Listen, things change, even feelings, I had a warning premonition, so don't feel too bad about it."

"Sorry about making you come all this way..."

"I'll visit Yamazaki while I'm here, congratulate him on his wedding... Still friends?" He forced a smile as he looked at the ruins of his predicted future.

"Always!" Sakura mustered enough for a sad smile.

"I think I'll take my leave then..." His voice was strained as he tried to not break down in tears, "what do you plan on doing?" He got up slowly.

"Going to see Tomoyo-chan. She wanted to hear the details of the... Yeah." Both knew what she left unsaid.

On his way out, Syaoran tossed her the ring box and said, "Here. Make her happy." And with those words he left Sakura confused.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch, trying to collect her thoughts, to really think about herself, her feelings and Tomoyo, before she called her friend. She took two deep breaths and dialed the number, two rings and it got through, "Hi Tomoyo-chan."

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice was hesitant, "How did it go?"

"I turned him down, like I knew I would."

"Turned him down... But why?

"He isn't the one I want to spend my life with, someone else has taken that place as of late." Sakura felt her face become red and hot, just thinking about her, had her blushing.

"Someone else? You haven't talked about that before."

"That's because I can't talk about the person I love... with the person I love.." Plastered on Sakura's face was a most giddy expression.

"Y-you what?" Tomoyo's voice hitched in her throat. This was not happening, couldn't be happening, it was an impossibility.

"Tomoyo-chan I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, losing you to work, made me lonely, made me miss you terribly, then when you hugged me earlier this week, I began thinking... what if the person I love is you, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura's cheeks glowed crimson, this was embarrassing to no end, but she endured it.

"Sakura-chan..." Hearing all this made Tomoyo feel faint.

Sakura twirled the ring box in her fingers as she contemplated things. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Tomoyo-chan. Please marry me."

She was met with silence on the other end of the line….

"Tomoyo-chan...? oh god I weirded you out, didn't I? I'm so sorry! I didn't think when I said all that, please just forget I said anything...Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan! Are you there? Please answer me!" Sakura began to panic as the lack of a response got to her.

Sakura called up her staff, quickly got FLY and DASH out and bolted of the door as fast as she could. As she flew in haste towards Tomoyo's house, she kept getting more and more worried, all manner of dreadful scenarios ran through her mind.

When she saw Tomoyo's house she didn't bother with the front door, instead she used the THROUGH to bypass the wall and security.

The sight that met her on the other side, chilled her to the bone, there on the floor, with her phone still in hand, lied Tomoyo unconscious.

Sakura rushed to her side and shook her, "Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" She quickly checked her airways and her pulse... both there, Sakura sighed in relief, Tomoyo was still alive. She then cradled Tomoyo's head in her lap, "What a mess this whole day is... I wonder if I should just erase her memories of the phone call..." She thought about it long and hard, "No, even if this causes a rift in our friendship, we will overcome this… but then again, I have to do something."

After a while, Tomoyo stirred, "ngh, a dream?".

That single line triggered an idea in Sakura's mind, "Yes this is all a DREAM."

Tomoyo's eyes glossed over as the effect of the dream card hit her, however this had an unexpected effect on Tomoyo, "In a dream, it would be rude not to partake of such a succulent gift as Sakura-chan's lips." And she then dove for Sakura with grace.

To say Sakura was unprepared was an understatement, yet as their lips met, she just gave in and relished the feeling, it felt... right. Tomoyo's hands became frisky, and that got Sakura's heart to skyrocket, she had not anticipated this, all of her thoughts about a life with Tomoyo had been innocent, like cuddling, kissing and living life together… this now urgent matter, had to be addressed, after a few minutes, Sakura found that, it was not entirely unwelcome, in fact, it was kind of nice… but she didn't feel ready for it, "uummm. Tomoyo-chan, aren't we going too fast?"

Tomoyo paused, this puzzled her, none of her dreams had this particular circumstance in them, her dreams were either, "please, more Tomoyo-chan," or, "don't come near me you freak." After a minute or so, she shrugged and returned to work, she wouldn't allow something so petty to waste her precious dreaming time. Now more determined and focused than before, Tomoyo was beyond wasting her time being gentle.

* * *

As Sakura laid back down on the bed, her heart still beating wildly, beside her newfound lover, she looked at Tomoyo's peaceful sleeping face and smiled. She then opened the box she had just gotten out of bed to grab, and then put the ring on Tomoyo's finger, and then gently kissed her before wrapping an arm around her and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning held some surprise though, namely that Tomoyo _woke up_ from her dream, " _Nhh, What a nice dream I had… Too bad it is only that, a dre-"_ Before she could finish her thought, a soft movement distracted her and she noticed that she wasn't alone and that Sakura and herself were... undressed, naturally she freaked out, " _But, I, You, What happened last night!?"_ When she subconsciously tried to hide herself with the covers, she spotted something that glittered on her finger… a wedding ring sat on her right hand ring finger. She silently freaked out for quite a while and when she finally calmed down, she pinched herself rather hard, hard enough to audibly wince. Her gasp of pain woke up the girl sleeping beside her, "ngh. Tomoyo-chan? What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan! I...you… what?" Tomoyo held up her hand. Her mind couldn't comprehend it all.

The card mistress was still a bit sleepy so she looked at the hand, took it between her own hands, brought it to her lips and gently kissed it, "Such a lovely hand my lovely Tomoyo-chan has."

It was a wonder that all Tomoyo did was gasp in awe and not pass out again, she had never felt herself blush like this, "S-Sakura-chan… What are you saying?"

"Hmm? We're together now, don't you remember last night?"

Tomoyo thought about it really hard, "...I had a wonderful _dream_."

"...Oh… I, um, I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, yesterday I told you how I felt over the phone and I was afraid that you'd freak out and stop spending time with me all together, these last three months have made me really lonely and scared of losing you… So I used the DREAM card to try and make you kinda forget our conversation… but then you sorta…" Sakura stopped her talking and blushed really hard, "You went above and beyond, and made me secure in our shared feelings… so... Now I'm yours Tomoyo-chan… If you want me." Sakura looked away demurely, this whole thing was so embarrassing.

A single tear went down Tomoyo's cheek before she dove into Sakura's arms and cried her eyes out, "I… I never dared to hope that my dream would ever come true."

"Dream?" Sakura stroked Tomoyo's hair to soothe her.

"I have been in love with you, since I first saw you back in third grade when you gave me your eraser… ever since then, I have dreamt every night of this moment." She snuggled closer.

A surreal shock came over her, "That long? Is that why you videotaped me all the time?"

Tomoyo's voice came out as a soft whisper, "I figured that if I couldn't be with you, I could at least have you, on video."

Sakura pulled Tomoyo's head up to meet her own and leaned forward, planting a petal soft kiss upon her lips, "Well, now you have me."


End file.
